


Принц-лягушка

by Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow)



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But werewolf, Crossover, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, Peter is a hunter, why not
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нитро знает, конечно, что Питера нельзя расколдовать. И все же...</p><p>Это фик на фик (!), написанный к СПН-овскому ББ. Кроссовер тинвульфа и СПН (РПС), АУ (Питера выгнали из дома, и он подался в охотники), очень ангст без намека на ХЭ. Вы не знаете этого ОМП, но он вам понравится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Принц-лягушка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lupa_gangrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/gifts).



Нитро читает все книги по мифологии, которые попадаются ему на глаза. Любые сказки, предания и легенды – он ищет ответа даже в самых недостоверных клочках информации.

Одна сказка утверждает, что волшебное создание не уйдет, если украсть у него что-то. Что-то важное, вроде лебединых крыльев. У Питера нет крыльев, но Нитро часто воображает, что есть. Что они заперты в сундуке, надежные засовы и замки облепляют поверхность, удерживая крышку на месте.

Без крыльев Питер не исчезнет. Надо только получше сторожить.

Другие сказки рассказывают о лягушачьих шкурках, под которыми прячутся принцы и принцессы. О заколдованных шкурах, накинув которые, можно превратиться в волков. Нитро уверен, шкуру Питера не отделить так просто.

Совсем дикие легенды утверждают, что стать оборотнем можно, перепрыгнув через железный нож, воткнутый в пень. Дескать, так можно и превратиться назад. В это Нитро не верит. Нож может помочь Питеру только в одном смысле – и вовсе не для того, чтобы стать человеком.

 

Где-то между этими поисками и размышлениями они живут и охотятся.

 

Иногда у них хороший вечер. Они сидят в мотеле, или где-нибудь в баре, или даже в ресторане – не из тех пафосных блестящих заведений, что любит Питер, а что-нибудь попроще, такое, где Нитро чувствует себя уютно. Они едят или пьют, разговаривают, Нитро немного пьянеет, а Питер остается трезвым, но если напрячь воображение, можно представить, что они почти одинаковые. Просто мужчины из плоти и крови, друзья, напарники и иногда что-то большее.

– А мне опять тащить твое тело в отель? – насмехается Питер, опрокидывая третий стакан и разглядывая Нитро со смесью нежности и издевки. – Кто вообще пьянеет от пары стаканов этой шипучки?

«Люди», – слово щиплет кончик языка вместе с пузырьками «шипучки» (Нитро пьет виски с содовой), но так и остается у него во рту. Нитро не достаточно пьян, чтобы произносить подобное вслух.

– Это тебя алкоголь не берет, – а может, достаточно. Может, он ужасно, ужасно пьян.

Мобильный Питера пищит – немелодичная трель, словно звук, что издает насекомое или ноготь по стеклу, и Нитро вздрагивает. Питер жмет кнопки, его глаза лучатся радостью. На мгновение Нитро кажется, что холодный химический блеск проглядывает сквозь голубую радужку, но он моргает, а следом моргает Питер, и все проходит.

– Кто это? – спрашивает Нитро, хотя не стоит задавать таких вопросов – они опасны сами по себе, а еще опаснее ответы на них.

– Лидия, – Питер улыбается.

Он никогда не лжет: недоговаривает, уклоняется, тщательно подбирает слова, но не лжет. «Это семейное», – смеется он, как будто Нитро может забыть. Как будто о таком можно забыть.

– Что ей нужно?

Питер пожимает плечами.

– Ничего.

Ледяной комок, который Нитро даже не замечал, чуть-чуть растворяется. Не сегодня. Питер уйдет не сегодня.

 

Каждый день Нитро проверяет засовы. Сундук надежно заперт. Замки блестят в свете полной луны.

 

На самом деле, Питер может напиться. Нитро как-то достает бутылку зелья, знакомый знакомого рекомендует это пойло как самый настоящий алкоголь для оборотней, и Питер действительно согласен это пить. Вот только результат совсем не тот, что Нитро ждал.

Это совсем не весело.

Это страшно.

Нет, Питер не набрасывается на людей, он вообще не теряет контроля. Он теряет _реальность_. Он смотрит на Нитро и разговаривает с людьми, которых Нитро не знает, которых нет тут – которых, кажется, _вообще больше нет_ , он плачет и похож на человека сильнее, чем когда-либо раньше, и когда на его лице проступают пятна ожогов, Нитро делает то, что никогда не делал раньше.

Он достает телефон Питера и набирает первый номер в списке контактов (первый, первый, номер Нитро стоит только третьим) и беспомощно спрашивает в трубку:

– Что мне делать?

Потом он следует инструкциям, потом он роняет телефон на кровать Питера – все еще включенным – и закрывает за собой дверь, потом он всю оставшуюся ночь сидит на сундуке, зная, что утром он будет пуст, а Питер уйдет.

 

Питер выходит к завтраку, как ни в чем не бывало. Они никогда об этом не разговаривают.

 

Однажды они спят вместе. Занимаются сексом, трахаются – нет, они делают это чаще, чем однажды, но однажды они все еще в одной кровати, и Нитро вдруг говорит:

– Я думал, волки моногамны.

Он успевает изменить тон в конце предложения, чтобы это прозвучало как шутка, но Питера нельзя обмануть, и Нитро слишком давно перестал обманывать себя.

Питер смотрит на него прозрачным взглядом, в этом взгляде нет ни дружбы, ни влюбленности, ни интереса любовника, в нем только холодное, нечеловеческое любопытство. Нитро повторяет про себя слово «нечеловеческое», словно ножом проводит по коже. Боль не туманит разум, наоборот, придает всему необычайную ясность.

Питер смотрит так, что Нитро впервые за долгое время не знает, что ждать от него.

– Она не возражает, – говорит Питер наконец. Как само собой разумеющееся. Как самую простую вещь на свете.

Кажется, он не счастлив.

Кажется, Нитро все же обманывал себя.

– Спроси, не возражаю ли я, – говорит он.

Питер не спрашивает. Он уходит спать к себе.

 

Нитро снится залитый луной лес, огромный пень, в край которого воткнут ржавый нож. Нитро протягивает руку, но в последний момент отдергивает – он не помнит, что надо делать. Вытащить нож, и тогда Питер расколдуется как принц-лягушка… принц-волк? В голове у Нитро пусто, такое чувство, что все пространство внутри черепа заполнено лунным светом. Нитро босиком, его ноги мерзнут в мокрой траве, спину между лопатками щекочет словно бы чужим враждебным взглядом, но он не оборачивается. Стена деревьев вокруг поляны настолько черная, что увидеть там хоть что-то невозможно.

На пень в противоположной от Нитро стороны вскакивает волк. Он медленно приближается, перебирая лапами с осторожностью, словно прикосновения к оголенной древесине причиняют ему дискомфорт.

– Питер? – шепчет Нитро.

Он не уверен, что это Питер. Лес кишит волками, Нитро слышит их дыхание, ощущает взгляды, рука невольно тянется к ножу…

Он открывает глаза. Питер сидит на его кровати и смотрит в лицо.

– Перестань, – произносит он. Его глаза светятся в темноте синим. Нитро знает, почему у него синие глаза. – Ты делаешь все хуже.

Он уходит, растворяется в темноте, а Нитро лежит и смотрит в потолок.

 

Потом проверяет засовы.

 

– Это мой лучший друг, – Питер хлопает его по спине, представляя приятелям-охотникам, и откуда у него приятели охотники, которых не знает Нитро? – Да я за него в огонь и воду.

На слове «огонь» его голос слегка проседает, но замечает только Нитро.

Ему нравится, что он знает Питера лучше, чем кто-либо. Лучше всех.

Два дня спустя Питер ловит за него пулю, затем еще одну – аконитовую, и в какой-то момент Нитро кажется, что все, это конец, но Питер не из тех, от кого легко избавиться.

– Ты от меня не избавишься, – хрипит он, выплевывая черную кровь.

Конечно, он выживает. Я не избавлюсь от него, говорит себе Нитро, _не избавлюсь_.

Тем же вечером мобильный Питера пищит. Тот встает и выходит за дверь, пока Нитро беспомощно смотрит ему вслед, встает и выходит, исчезает без единого слова.

Он не звонит четыре дня и не отвечает на звонки.

Крылья притихли в сундуке. Нитро подносит ухо к крышке, надеясь услышать шорох. Ему хочется открыть и проверить, что они еще там, внутри, желание невыносимо в долгие ночные часы.

Он не поддается.

На пятый день Питер возвращается.

 

Нитро ненавидит оборотней. Наверное, он попытался бы убить их всех, если бы знал способ расколдовать Питера. Но такого способа нет, и собственные кровожадные мысли так ужасны, что Нитро отгоняет их.

Он не такой.

Он лучше.

И все же он ненавидит оборотней.

 

Их жизнь продолжается, как обычно – спокойно и размеренно, насколько спокойной и размеренной может быть жизнь охотников. Они охотятся: на ведьм, вампиров, призраков и порой даже на оборотней, и Питер не колеблется, выпуская очередному бешеному волку кишки или разрывая горло.

Он так легко убивает, что это завораживает.

– Тебе не трудно убивать таких, как ты? – спрашивает Нитро, потому что, конечно, он всегда должен испортить вечер.

Но Питер не обижается и не злится.

– Они не такие, как я. Они просто… омеги, – кто бы мог подумать, шовинизм среди нечисти. – Я из хорошей семьи.

Питер когтем вскрывает банку. Он знает, что у Нитро это вызывает дрожь, легкий трепет отвращения, – и все равно делает. Ему не наплевать, нет, просто… На самом деле Нитро не знает, плевать ли Питеру. Он не понимает оборотней, и сколько бы раз он ни пытался представить Питера человеком, самообман не работает. У Питера только лицо человека, но там, за этими синими глазами скрывается волк. Или – чаще – не скрывается.

– Людей ты тоже презираешь? – Нитро старается сделать вопрос легкомысленным, потому что даже для вечера честности он слишком.

– Часто, – соглашается Питер.

– И меня?

Питер думает.

– Мы друзья, – говорит он, и он не лжет, потому что Питер никогда не лжет, – я для тебя все сделаю. Мы вместе, – говорит он.

Он не лжет, нет, не лжет, но эти слова в устах Питера значат совсем не то же самое, что в человеческих ушах Нитро. Они друзья, вот только дружба не значит ничего для волка, ноль, пустые слова, любовь не значит ничего, долг, преданность, обещания – все это прах, легкий пепел на фоне тех уз, что заставляют Питера сидеть у западного окна, той пуповины, что тянет его за громоздящиеся на той стороне дороги домики, за лес и дальше, через два штата на запад, к океану.

Нитро видел их вместе – однажды. Всю стаю этих тварей, они как пчелы с единым разумом, с одной целью и одним порывом на всех. Это был единственный день, когда Нитро видел Питера… целым. Счастливым. Нитро знает, что однажды Питер выйдет за дверь и не вернется.

Иногда ему кажется, Питер почти человек. Это как разгадывание кроссворда ( _лебединые крылья, лягушачья шкурка, железный нож_ ): порой ключевое слово «почти», а порой – «человек».

Сегодня – первое.

 

Крылья бьются в сундуке, с каждым днем засовы все слабее.

 

Незнакомец стучится в дверь ночью. Они ночуют в дешевом мотеле, один номер на двоих – просто потому, что все остальные номера заняты. Охота на призрака запланирована на завтра, все готово, план отработан до мелочей, и Нитро почти не волнуется.

Но голова Питера вдруг поворачивается к двери, а следом лицо искажает непередаваемая гримаса.

Он у порога раньше, чем раздается стук.

У незнакомца голубые глаза, они смотрят только на Питера – так, словно гость ждет когтей в лицо.

– Ты кто? – спрашивает Нитро.

– Старый приятель, – отвечает Питер. Его голос – чистый яд, способный убивать все живое на месте, а взгляд горит ненавистью и чем-то еще, что Нитро затрудняется определить. Нитро тянется за пистолетом. – Чем обязан такой чести?

Теперь кривится гость.

– Я тебе не приятель, – и он шагает вперед, проходя мимо Питера, разворачивая плечи горделиво, но напряженно. Нитро вскакивает на ноги – он знает этот взгляд Питера, и знает, что будет дальше, и кем бы ни был ночной посетитель, кровопролития не… – Ты должен поехать со мной. Срочно.

Питер замирает посередине движения.

– Ты шутишь?

Гость моргает, маска невозмутимости сползает, как змеиная кожа. Он не похож на шутника.

– У нас завтра охота, – твердо говорит Нитро. – Питер.

– Питер, – повторяет гость.

Он что-то протягивает Питеру, и тот берет.

– Я должен идти, – говорит Питер.

Нитро шагает вперед, чтобы вырвать это из его рук, чем бы это не было. Ведьмин мешочек или иная гадость, которой проклятый гость околдовал Питера – но гость придерживает его за плечи, и всего секундная задержка позволяет Питеру выскользнуть за дверь. Раствориться в ночи.

– Простите, что сорвал охоту, – формальным тоном говорит незнакомец.

– Кто ты такой?

Секундное колебание перед ответом выводит его из себя.

– Меня зовут Крис, – отвечает бывший незнакомец, а теперь Крис, как будто это имя рассеяло все подозрения Нитро.

Питер ушел. У них завтра охота, а Питер ушел.

– Это очень важно, – продолжает Крис. – Семейные обстоятельства.

Он уходит вслед за Питером.

 

Конечно, к охоте Питер не возвращается.

 

Нитро стоит и смотрит в разломанный сундук. На дне лежат ржавый нож и усохший комочек кожи.

Нитро подумывает бросить лягушачью шкурку в огонь.


End file.
